1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact connection structure that makes electric connection between a first terminal and a second terminal.
2. Related Art
As a structure of making contact between two terminals, a structure having a spherical indent on a contact portion on either of the terminals has been proposed. JP 2014-241219 A discloses a female terminal that prevents the rise in resistance between contact portions caused by insulating particulates created by relative motions of terminals generated by, for example, vibration, being caught in the contact region between the contact portions.